


[菲亚无差]白夜峥嵘画影

by DyeingMirror



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Childhood Friends, Classical Music, Extramarital Affairs, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Operas, Power Imbalance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror
Summary: 普通皇帝亚力克×歌剧演员菲利克斯的届不到文学
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer, Evangelin Mittermeyer/Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Felix Mittermeyer/Original Female Character(s), Reinhard von Lohengramm/Hildegard von Mariendorf, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Wolfgang Mittermeyer & Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	[菲亚无差]白夜峥嵘画影

**Author's Note:**

> 流水账，OC，二设，早恋，不伦，青春疼痛，应有尽有  
> tag打全，自行避雷

1.

菲利克斯十岁之前与亚历山大一同在费沙大本营附近的普通学校上学。菲利克斯本应比亚力克更高一级，是亚力克提前了一年入学。

希尔德无意将幼帝从小锁在深宫，这对未来名君名将的第一次社会化得以在最最普通的——在中央特意工作之下绝不允许任何钱权交易择校入学，构成员出自阶层呈现完全正态分布的——那种最最普通的组织中完成。

他们每日结伴走路上学，走路下学，有时结伴忘记作业，翌日结伴在走廊罚站。据说直到毕业，大部分同学仍不知道他们分别是当朝摄政皇太后与国务尚书家中独子。

亚力克五岁入学即通过不记名投票当选班长，六岁当选级长，七岁当选学生会长。在目睹弱势同学遭遇校园霸凌时，亚力克负责调解政治工作，菲利克斯负责解决肢体冲突。

小王子璀璨夺目的金发上每一丝蓬松的蜷曲都带出跃动的号召力，能轻易招安在校园里拳打脚踢的胖虎集团；犹如精心雕琢过的蓝宝石似的双眼中总是充盈着仁德与理性的柔光，无言的解语中打开每一个社恐小同学的沉重心防。

菲利克斯天资聪颖不亚于亚力克，但总有些事情是他自知做不到的：他敬仰家父有一口堂堂正正的辩舌，也羡慕亚力克从国母那里继承到一面照彻人心的通透银镜，但是这样的表达方式，于他似乎总有些天性上的不合；他为了免于赤面的难堪，宁愿主动远离这一类的实践。

幸好，幸好亚力克总是会用最亲热的体温牵起他的双手，以最坚定的步伐带领他向前走，替他做到那些他知道应该有人去做、自己却难以做到的事。

更糟糕，又或者说是更幸运的是，永远处在离亚力克最近的位置上辅佐着他的菲利克斯，总是早于任何当事人，在第一时间感到自己已被他的王子征服与抚恤。凭借这份功绩，他得以时常当选亚力克每个头衔的副手。

小学校校园中附带一个迷你植物园，种满四时应季的植株。毕业那天他最后一次与相伴长大的主君并肩坐在枝头，看初夏清风磨皱小池的水面，闲聊些假期中一起边喝西瓜果茶边玩启蒙时期宗教改革题材三次元桌游的计划。两个人玩的话每人必须要操纵三种势力，不知道狮子泉哪个房间才有足够大的圆桌，如此这般。

漏日浓荫之中，未熟的青色苹果结在枝头，散发出颇有分量的酸甜香气。菲利克斯受此引诱，在光明正大的模范家庭中养大的他，生平第一次发生了逾矩的冲动。他做出一件令他此后痛悔不已之事，想无视校规摘下禁果与他的王子分尝。

亚力克起初还叫着他的名字，试图以自己并不想吃酸苹果这种任性理由来阻止他犯错，但不久后就没了声响。

菲利克斯潜心致志攀到枝头，费了些力气才从仍然泛青的枝蔓上取到果实，然而一回身时，亚力克已经不在原地了。

2.

罗严克拉姆王朝第二任皇帝，九岁时从苹果树上跌落，从此似乎落下病根，时常眩晕、哮喘、站立不稳、全身疼痛。

经历无数次细致检查、专家会诊，仍然查不出身体机能有任何异常。细究事发当时的经过，唯一在场证人菲利克斯亦说不清楚，人们只能依据当时的低气压状况猜测或许是寻常中暑。

几乎是知晓先帝病情的所有人，都立刻不约而同联想到了当年之事，心中冷汗涔涔。莫非病因不明的不治之症却竟然可以遗传，这个王朝的命脉难道要永远被藏在黄金狮子血缘中的命数所限制了吗？没人敢说，也没人敢想，皇帝不予仍然是这个称霸整个银河系的统治机器的最大秘密。

然而言而总之，困扰了希尔德与米达麦亚不少时日的两个孩子进学事宜，却总算可以借由此事敲定。菲利克斯将继续行走他离开生母怀抱时就被约定的名将之路，进入幼年学校学习。而亚力克的身体状况则只能允许他留在宫中，每日轮番接受各省高官亲自教导。

幼年学校所教的第一课，是要每个学生知道自己是皇帝的士兵。菲利克斯从此不再用亚力克的名字来指代这位挚友，在人前一律改称皇帝陛下。

米达麦亚初次听到他这样说话时，欣慰地放缓了眼角，显出些他军人时代的蓬勃生气来。也不知道到底什么东西从中作梗，此前他每次教导养子不可恃宠而骄，事事面前都乖巧听话的男孩唯就此事总是难于改口。

这位在军政两届饱识宦海沉浮的首席官僚相信着：若要在这个时代的这个国家选一条路走，职业军人仍然是荣誉与安宁最受保障的职业之一；而既然在这个国家做军人一定要与皇帝扯上关系，那么主从关系就是最好的关系，君臣之情就是最好的感情。

幼年学校是寄宿制。生于全宇宙最有权势却最痛恨特权的家庭中的两个男孩，从此便只有周末可以相见。菲利克斯对他的皇帝的敬爱之情，却因为这种隔阂而不减反增。

他只觉得每一次觐见他金色的君王，对方都比上一次相见时变得更加深邃、更加玲珑剔透，日益迸发出世间独一无二的光辉。他若拿出自己在学校遇到的难题与对方相商，对方总能从他意想不到的角度，以简洁而富于理论性的三言两语为他理清思路。他站在人群首席欢呼皇帝万岁时，也渐渐带上越来越多发自内心的热意与激情。

菲利克斯在心中抱着跃动的火光一般期待着，期待着多些学习，快些长大；期待着早日踏上星海，披着金狮旗的荣光去开辟新的星云；期待着为了因为自己不可原谅的一时失职，而被永远束缚在与他不相称的大地上的同伴，去实现他们共同的志向。

3.

这日，菲利克斯在狮子泉御书房附带的小客厅里，心不在焉地摘着果盘等待亚力克下课。在不能谋面的时光中，他所见的每一寸蓝天、每一缕艳阳，都只能映照成那副金发碧眼的模样；所听的每一句莺啼、每一声钟鸣，也都只能幻化为花瓣般嘴唇所发出的呼唤。

结束了来自工部省与内务省两位次官关于区域性新通货试点可行性的联合讨论型授课，亚力克伸着懒腰走进小客厅，见了菲利克斯，便满脸露出稚嫩而不设防备的笑容。

菲利克斯十四岁，长身裹在藏青色幼校制服中，俨然已有挺拔的气势。利落地起身立正，向他敬礼，叫他陛下，问他本周是否别来无恙。

亚力克未受过军事训练，故作正经地回礼的姿势远远称不上标准。但是下一刻少年天子就像最好的织工用金线绣成的一只小鸟一样轻盈地飞到他怀中，将内敛的深色男孩向后又扑回沙发里，接着用一粒沾着冰露的葡萄堵住菲利克斯在他面前本就显得格外笨拙的嘴巴。

“我很好，菲利克斯，但是别叫我陛下。”

小皇帝娇嗔地皱着他精美的细眉叹息道；象牙雕刻一般精致的白皙指尖将葡萄进一步推进菲利克斯口中，这恐怕是造物主也未必有资格动用的全宇宙最为奢侈的牙签吧。

菲利克斯伸出为了亚力克而锻炼出的双臂接住他全身体重，为了能够对他说话而努力咬破了嘴里的葡萄。亚力克见了他被自己折腾得略显狼狈的模样，便露出促狭而开怀的笑容，金色睫毛后面，眯细了的蓝眸聚焦出莹亮的闪光。菲利克斯同样白皙的俊俏小脸上不由自主地泛出薄红。

“亚力克大人……”菲利克斯含含糊糊地叫道。

“‘大人’也不行。”

“请您饶恕，我父亲听到了会生气的……”

亚力克抬起下巴哼了一声，“真是的，总是每次就只会把你爸爸搬出来做挡箭牌！我的菲利克斯明明不是这种胆小鬼，你好狡猾啊。”

青玉色眼眸一转，又将笑容中的恶作剧色彩迅速掩去，自顾自伸手为菲利克斯拂去嘴角边溢出的葡萄汁液，他漂亮而尊贵的小手便染上甜腻的紫红嫣色，三秒钟后又被他伸出肉嘟嘟的红色舌尖舔掉。

或许这实在不能称为两个已经进入青春期的男孩之间应有的互动方式。十岁之后便对同龄人的社交圈缺乏亲身体会的亚力克，对于自己与菲利克斯之间的距离感觉，非但没有及时成熟起来，似乎反倒还比童稚时代更加不成体统了。

菲利克斯不知自己究竟该以何种立场和何种方式来纠正他，只好每每如现下这般被轻而易举逗弄到满脸通红。

小皇帝的烟岚色七分西裤与棕褐色牛津皮鞋之间露出一截蕾丝白袜，镂空菱格中透出接近粉红的细腻肤色，正不由分说顶在他膝窝内侧。

而缝进他制服中的肃静则徒有其表，无法禁锢左心房中的器官为了这世间万物的真正主人而舍生忘死般卖力作动。那带来无法分辨是否属于幻觉的疼痛，光是对此他也几乎不能再忍耐哪怕一秒，更逃避去知道亚力克是不是随便就能发现他不同寻常的反应。

他已不知道自己究竟应该将眼睛放在皇帝身上哪里，究竟还有没有正当的理由像这样继续拥抱着皇帝……

“你的皇帝并不是米达麦亚尚书，也不是其他任何人，而是予才对吧？菲利克斯……”

晶莹剔透的樱唇近在咫尺，向他发下不容辩驳的圣谕。

又或许是他根本就不想纠正亚力克吧。无论何时何地都应该认准亚力克牵住他的手向前走，难道不是他这十几年中学到过的最重要的事情吗？……

他们当年没有分享到那颗想必酸透了的苹果，但菲利克斯此时已做好了与亚力克分享这一颗还算甜美的葡萄的准备。可是对方突然重心失调，重重地倒在了他肩头。

亚力克早已不是第一次这样，但是皇帝的虚弱本身就足以令人从心底生出一种空洞的恐惧感。菲利克斯很想伸手去简单地抚慰一下他——面对亚力克的病情发作，这竟是他唯一能做到的事；又或许这种无能为力的自觉才是最令人害怕的——但他此时浑身僵硬，就连这么一点事情也都做不到。在焦灼得令人窒息的啫喱状的沉默之中，菲利克斯只能带着某种恨意感受着自己肩头被对方痛苦的冷汗打湿。

“陛下，亚力克大人……我为您叫医生好吗？”

“我说过了吧，别叫我大人……”亚力克伏在他颈间虚弱而倔强地嘶声道，十指发泄般地抓紧他腰间的衣料。“不要别人，你就这样抱着我一会儿吧……”

亚力克讨厌这突如其来而又没有来由的发病，讨厌为无辜的医师们增添无谓的烦恼，讨厌大幅年长于他的近臣们投来既怜悯又不安的目光，讨厌管不住的流言引起社会上反对派阵阵欢呼：罗严克拉姆家的皇帝必是命中带着原罪与诅咒。

他也讨厌让菲利克斯为自己忧虑，这位如同他的半身又如同他的分身般存在的好友，本来就总是有着一副与他健全的家庭与高洁的人生不相称的清苦的眉头……

亚力克在这几年聚少离多的生涯中，本已渐渐习惯了独自捱过这些林林总总的病痛。他以为他总算足够独立，可以做银河帝国独当一面的统治者；足够强大，可以做光辉灿烂的狮子帝合格的继承人。然而面对可以尽情接受菲利克斯的温情与关爱的诱惑，自己就只能这样放任自流，在对方安全可靠的怀抱中无能为力，做一个只是浑身湿淋淋的一无是处的弃婴。

原来是这样吗？亚力克在菲利克斯怀中昏迷之前，欠缺连贯性地领悟道。或许我没有菲利克斯是不行的……

4.

菲利克斯理所当然般从幼年学校首席毕业，完成演讲后抱着毕业证书要去觐见他的皇帝，却在这一次脚尖踩上费沙宇宙港到达口的瞬间，感觉到有什么事情并不寻常。

他独自拖着行李下了宇宙港特快列车，在狮子泉附近的行人群落中穿行而过时——五年来他从学校回到首都星，每每先去皇宫报告而不是回家；那时大人们往往面带表情各异的微笑，赞扬他忠心诚笃——更加清晰地感觉到一阵接一阵难以捉摸却又如芒在背的视线。

与他俩从小学校毕业时的那个令人联想到无色水晶的、给人以透明和硬质的印象的夏天，明明是同样的时节，这年却偏偏阴雨连绵。金碧辉煌的帝都之中，充满一种浮尘被雨水激飞又沉浸而发出的阴鸷气味。

在这连日坏天气之中，亚力克犯咳嗽已接近一礼拜之久。常年无法治愈只能忍受的病痛，给这个十四岁少年从四肢末梢开始，注满了与年龄不相称的挥之不去的疲惫感。他穿着丝绸睡袍，抱着膝毯，斜倚在私室的小榻上，以一种这位忙碌的年轻帝君身上很少出现的空茫状态，注视着被雨幕涂成灰蓝的窗玻璃。这扇窗户周围没有种植高大的树木，在晴朗的日子里，能允许他极目远眺，一眼望到极为广阔而炽热的地平线；此时却蒙上了一层沉闷的雾汽，就连他闪耀的金发上的炫彩光晕，也只能在厚重的玻璃上映出一轮喑哑的影子。

先帝打破了旧王朝的皇室与门阀贵族的垄断权力，也包括对历史事实的那一部分。新王朝中央档案管理制度规定，解密年限通常情况下为十五年。

菲利克斯·米达麦亚是故奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅亲生独子一事，在一天前公之于众。

米达麦亚国务尚书家里的男孩是他的养子，这件事是个没有必要加以掩饰的常识。但是，至今为止，除了极个别中枢要员之外，没有人确切知道他的亲生父亲究竟是谁。

那是故罗严塔尔元帅！

消息一出，天下哗然。当然，帝国中央并没有就此事专门召开什么新闻发布会。是专门关注解密档案的某家自媒体率先讨论此事，随后在一天之内便得到广泛传播。全社会纷纷重新回忆起十五年前的历史事件，有的将那书写为黄金狮子旗所代表的传奇群像的一部分，有的迅速围绕权威秘辛与屠龙之术作起了险峻文章。

与人们对罗严塔尔所持有的不统一的观点相照应，菲利克斯的身世亦得到了复数种类的评论，有人震惊非常，也有人觉得理所当然。从他是米达麦亚尚书精心培育的独子这个角度来看，似乎极为顺理成章；而从他受到先帝生前亲口保证了优越地位这个角度来看，又显得十足耐人寻味。

在这十五年中的大部分时间，罗严塔尔这个名字算不上是最被广泛讨论的话题。而亚力克，作为受各省高官亲自指导的国之根本，对罗严塔尔谋逆事件的认识之深切，无论是从对历史事实的知悉程度而言，还是从参与针对前因后果的思考与讨论的次数而言，都又早又远地超越了世上绝大多数人。

如无论是在以军务省、法务省和学艺省为代表的官方意见中，还是在学术界和民间舆论中，始终存在一种被广泛接受，显得十分主流和客观的看法是：莱因哈特给了罗严塔尔过度的权力与地位，进而可以说，莱因哈特对罗严塔尔防范不足。

不忌讳谈先帝的过失，鼓励研究更为洗练的治理方法，有利于帝国的政治系统，亦有利于国君的教育，是希尔德的意见。唯独就菲利克斯的身世，不需要对亚力克提早开示，亦是希尔德的意见。

亚力克眼睛不瞎，耳朵不聋，这些天来的动静，他自然不可能错过。对众多信息应接不暇的震悚，与不知该如何面对马上就要毕业归来的伙伴的焦灼互相叠加，起初颇让他忙乱了一些时候。而当他真正开始着手梳理与思索此事时，反而逐渐冷静了下来。比起他父亲依靠天赋的才华与热情，总是能抓住一个基点建设出极为丰硕的伟业，亚力克被训练出了更为宽广的理论能力——虽然只是十四岁的能力。

譬如说，亚力克能够理解开明政权的存续对秩序维持和生产发展的建设性意义，也明白武力征服阶段结束之后继续强化对军事力量的迷信必会招来可耻的腐败和颓废。

在三天之前，或许军队对菲利克斯来说，还不失为一个合理的去处。但到了今天，士官学校的进路一定不是他最好的选择。大规模裁军与转业年年在继续，整个军队的地位肉眼可见只有下降一途；与他们二人的意愿无关的怀疑眼光，将永远捉着军队中的菲利克斯不放，无论他的任地是在中央还是去向地方；食腐生物一样的反对者和恐怖主义者们会一刻不停地骚扰菲利克斯，试图以旧世幻影的名义，将他绑架去做他们的伪神……

菲利克斯，他贤明而纯粹的朋友！难道不值得去过更为自由而自尊的人生吗？菲利克斯比他还要大一岁，已经快要长大了，难道他可以以先帝的一句说白了也没有任何法律效力的口头戏言为借口继续霸占着他，将他束缚在这个像是身体里埋着一颗炸弹的孱弱的皇帝身边，这岂不是太不讲道理了吗？……

皇帝莱因哈特英雄一世，对世上某些奢侈之物也只能幻想。亚力克身上有着他那强而有力却又极其虚无缥缈的寄托，因此也幻想过。可人生于世，又有谁不是只能一个人活着呢？

而占据着皇帝的思维之野的主角，菲利克斯，此时此刻对于引起骚乱的新闻的具体内容仍然一无所知。他心中带着几分雀跃，穿过两三重素净的置屏，却正面撞上那对他永生不忘的蓝宝石眼眸。那眼神凝望之下，他胸中传来原因不明的紧缩抽搐，催促着菲利克斯本能般地就地停下了脚步，钉在一个离皇帝不远也不近的距离。

即便处于阴雨天的灰暗光线之中，他耀眼的金发仍旧像本身就会发光一样，流散着某种堪称圣洁的光晕。然而不知是因为处于背光之处，还是因为受到病痛折磨，他脸颊上竟显不出一丝血色。唯独一双蓝眼睛显得亮如星辰又深如寒潭，仿佛从某处仙境失落到人世的栖息妖精的泉水。如果不知道这是皇帝，恐怕人们会误解这是一尊由不祥的骨瓷烧成，在镂空的眼眶中镶嵌宝石，以形成更具压迫性的灵场的邪典圣子像。

“菲利克斯。”

窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声掩盖掉了本应清晰地回荡在房间中的静谧回音。

“请你为了予离开军队吧。”

此时菲利克斯眼中所见到的这一幕降灵，他将终生不会忘怀；耳中所听到的这一句晓谕，将永远封镇他的魂魄。他后来却怎么也想不起来，他当时究竟做出了何种回应，又是如何离开了那个现场。

5.

“离开军队；然后无论你选择什么，予一定会尽全力支持你。”

或许本不需要他回应，他也不需要询问。他自认为是懂得亚力克的意思的；正如当年他刚进入幼年学校之初，亚力克送别他去宇宙港时叮咛道：“替我去幼年学校看看吧。”菲利克斯便听出弦外之音是叫自己替他看看他因为生病而无缘入学的学府，替他看看这些年的教育改革在帝国军伞下的机关究竟践行得如何，还有没有继续改善的余地。当时菲利克斯也只不过是点点头。

这个时代的幼年学校拥有更为丰富合理的课程安排与教学方式，设置着成套实验室、画室和琴房。而菲利克斯身为首席，成绩表绝大部分都由AA占据。从这一点旁证来看，十五岁的他前路还很宽。

同样地，亚力克这次让他“离开军队”；然而他知道，如果不避开经济和科技这些与世俗权利联系紧密的领域，哲学和法学这些与尚未得出结论的意识形态之争直接挂钩的领域，那也只不过是给亚力克多添一种新的烦恼。

从狮子泉到国务尚书官邸十分钟脚程，已足够菲利克斯想清楚这些道理。

与此同时，米达麦亚已在起居室里坐定，等待儿子回家。从他第一次见到菲利克斯开始，他便知道这一天总会来，他已经平静地等待了这一天十五年了。他既不觉得恐惧，更不感到担忧；他不需要故意建设一套理由，就可以自然地相信菲利克斯一定会为自己的身世感到骄傲。至于具体的说辞，他没有经过特意练习；他总觉得一旦处在那个场合，他便可以表达出他心中藏得最深却也最真实流露的话语……

菲利克斯当然知道罗严塔尔是谁，也学习过第二次兰提玛利欧会战——当然，从前总是从米达麦亚一方的视角出发。他以一贯的认真和乖巧态度听完养父的话，震惊感很快过去，随之而来的一种恍然大悟感，带着嗡鸣与眩晕，久久震撼在他颅腔中。

“怎么样，菲利克斯？”米达麦亚沉稳而温和地问道，“你要选择罗严塔尔这个姓氏吗？” 或许比起完全中立地随他选择，米达麦亚更带着一种鼓励与期待的态度。在内心深处，他期盼着菲利克斯可以去姓罗严塔尔。

菲利克斯静静点头，“是的。”

米达麦亚露出松弛的笑容。他感觉到某种重大的托付在这一刻完成了，他将菲利克斯培养和保护得很好，他很快就可以把这个好孩子交还给他真挚的、优秀的、善良的，不知道该说是幸福还是不幸的朋友……

“你打算去哪所士官学校？仅供参考，我可以告诉你每个分军区的长官相处起来感觉如何。”米达麦亚耸耸肩，轻松地说道。

菲利克斯也对他微笑。

“爸爸，我不会去上士官学校的。”

6.

对于菲利克斯去考艺术学院这件事，米达麦亚起初不太理解。对他来说，首先，菲利克斯会成为军人，是众望所归的不需要加以怀疑的前景；其次，他并不把艺术视为一种具有十分崇高的价值与荣誉的职业，虽然也算不上不够正当；总之，尽管没有什么可反对的，但好像也不太值得庆祝。

米达麦亚曾问过菲利克斯，为什么不继续上士官学校了呢？

菲利克斯倒是不打算也没必要把皇帝的名义搬出来。

艾芳瑟琳拥抱着他，甜蜜而轻盈地笑着说道：“亲爱的，我觉得菲利克斯能够自己决定自己的前途是件很好的事呀。”

亚力克也在学习。希尔德开始分给他真正的政务，他花费精力完成决策后还要再听取许多人意见。他越来越忙，忙得分身乏术，渐渐没有了工作日与非工作日的分别。起初菲利克斯仍然定时造访皇宫，吃了几次闭门羹后，他便也自然而然学会了克制。

他可以见不到亚力克，却无法不想他。在无法相见的时候，为了亚力克而忍耐这种痛苦的感觉本身就在支撑他的心灵。菲利克斯一直认为自己是为了亚力克而长大，为了亚力克而学习，为了亚力克而想做一个军人，为了亚力克而放弃了做一个军人。而亚力克把他扔到这个世上，叫他自己去找想往哪里走——亚力克难道是觉得这很容易吗？

艺术也有很多门类。美术也好，音乐也罢，对自我的过于直接、过于自由而不受限制的表达，很容易引出情感中远离秩序的那一部分。相比之下，戏剧中给出一整套可以凭依的客体，表演者与观赏者之间有更多礼貌的屏障，让菲利克斯感到更为安全自在。

关于声乐技术，他此前几乎没有基础，但十六岁总算还没有太晚。而且教授们发现，这个军事学校出身的男孩，竟天生有一副很好的醇厚的歌喉。

亚力克听说菲利克斯选择学习歌剧，而且成绩很好，显得很为他高兴。“菲利克斯！予说话算话，一定会让你一毕业就拥有自己的剧团。就算为了不扫这个投资人的面子，你也要好好学习才行啊。”

菲利克斯双手被他握在一处，露出一个久违的略带羞涩与苦涩的微笑。

7.

菲利克斯上了二年级，已经渐渐融入艺术院校的气氛中，这一年花季过后留起了长发。有时候用丝带绑一绑，有时候不绑。柔美的线条为他俊俏的外表平添一股洒脱的氛围，中和了军事背景在他身上留下的清刚气质，而宽广的知识积累更强化了他优等生的印象，这一切特质都使他在校园中显得格外突出。

对他感兴趣的异性蜂拥而至。校内匿名揭示板上有人高价倒卖他的个人信息。菲利克斯本人则显得对此一无所知——他好像对周遭的狭隘世俗内的一切事情都一无所知，只有生活在两千年前的剧作家的美学理论问题才值得让他思考，女生们对这样的他更加着迷，争相订购他同款电子新闻。

菲利克斯学习古典戏剧，每天体验对爱情的各种浓烈表达形式。出了课堂也常有女孩一波接一波朝他扑来，热情地对他倾诉迷恋之情。菲利克斯头脑灵光，没花多长时间就想通原来自己爱皇帝。

无论让谁来评价，没有什么还能比这更糟糕了。

其实，只要他不说出口，谁又会发现他竟敢爱皇帝呢？更何况，想着亚力克的事情会让他感觉很好。他喜欢在心中赞美亚力克的美丽，也喜欢回忆他们之间的约定。这种单纯的思念将他与亚力克连在一起，而亚力克将他与这个世界连在一起。

但是，菲利克斯也同时反应过来，认识到自己爱皇帝，足以让他直接失去某种资格。被允许这样爱皇帝的人往往是少之又少的，所以聪明人都不敢承认自己爱皇帝。

人一旦放弃自重，堕落就来得很快。一开始是一群校园内外来头复杂的女人收买了同级生，半哄半骗将他带到酒吧，一周后她们解下蕾丝内衣扔在他脸上，旋出口红在他大腿上画爱心。性爱能给人的感官带来巨量刺激，非常适合用来消耗无处安放的麻烦的精力。

菲利克斯没有特意想要瞒着谁；他私生活的混乱状态很快被养父发现，生平第一次没有一点商量地挨了一顿狠揍。

米达麦亚四十九岁，坐遍了军政两届的头把交椅，堪称当今宇宙间最具权势的人类之一，着实有一双很硬的拳头。他隔着菲利克斯散落的长发揪住他耳朵大声训斥，内容由刚正不阿的道德逻辑组装而成。如果有人听不出那里面也有很大一部分是终究没能对他亲生父亲直接骂出口的内容，一定是很迟钝的大笨蛋吧。米达麦亚闹出很不寻常的大动静，以便让妻子迅速地循声飞进来将他拉开。

菲利克斯承认他爸爸骂得很对。他不负责任、自甘堕落，伤害了那些女孩，自己也没有得到什么好处；他很蠢，也是个混蛋；他不懂分寸。但那又怎么样呢？不管能不能被什么人理解或是接纳，折磨着他的痛苦难道是虚假的吗？

“我马上就要十八岁了，不需要你管我！我会搬出去住。”

深棕色头发的男孩逃避着来自外界的视线，不安定地喘着气说道，带着一种既是有意也是无意的混乱感。他才刚打了耳洞，一串很多个，从耳垂到软骨全是，被爸爸拧得痛极了，阵阵传来一种难堪的烧灼感，就算是出了血也不奇怪。

米达麦亚几乎窒息，功亏一篑般绝望堵塞了他的喉管。菲利克斯某些角度极肖他亲生父亲，偶有几次引起足以令米达麦亚毛骨悚然的幻视，十几年中那种感觉从未如此刻这般强烈。

“你不要忘了，我现在姓罗严塔尔……”

米达麦亚感到他再也没有什么可说的了。

8.

古典戏剧研究与表演班的女生第一名是三年级时从艺术史转进来的插班生，名叫卡塔琳娜。

她父亲是费沙国立大学地质学教授。母亲是职业主妇，辞职之前是巴拉特星系政府中层官员。卡塔琳娜从小接受丰沛的宠爱和优质的教育长大，没听说过给资本家打工是一种什么样的体验。她决定考艺术院校，一开始学习美术史，后来喜欢上戏剧，高分转专业，全凭自己兴趣。教授爸爸本来很不情愿她从事什么表演，不需要跟男演员当众接吻的古典戏剧是他唯一能接受的题材。

卡塔琳娜人气不错，却从没爱过男人，把所有好意视为麻烦的烂桃花。三年级到四年级整整两年间，她用一种略带不齿的眼光斜视着欺骗女心的同班同学菲利克斯。当菲利克斯在课堂上表现出众时，她用沉默拒绝给予称赞。

五年级要排毕业大戏，依照惯例该由男女生第一名担任主演。

在剧目选择上，学院表面上为学生们留出了五个候选，可是投票时间段内校内网络系统频发故障，实际上结果由副院长操纵。

副院长离退休还剩一年，名字里带冯，是旧王朝某子爵家遗老，现在仍每天穿贵族服制上班。二十年前他正值当打之年，先帝一脚踢碎了门阀贵族的垄断，也踢碎了他顺流而上的晋升之道，在新的评价体系之中，院长与副院长们的平民与贵族比例基本与人口比例持平或更高。副院长对新王朝不太说反对的话，对意识形态的议论也没什么兴趣。他在艺术上修养不错，但是品味中处处透着一股高登巴姆式的选民意识，无形中已经成了他在学术和事业上取得新成绩的最大阻碍，他自己却意视不到，也无法加以改变。

这样一位副院长，给自己名下指导最后一届毕业大戏选择的剧目是《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》。他唯一公开表明的理由是，卡塔琳娜天生一头火红的头发，岂不是太适合演这位爱尔兰的倾国美人了吗，她就是为了伊索尔德这个角色而生的！

对于这种说辞，卡塔琳娜不太感冒。早在更早时期的舞台艺术中，演员表演与自己人种、年龄、性别相异的角色已经不是什么新鲜事，更何况她很讨厌这一类男人擅自定义她的形象。但她总算没有公开反抗这个结果，单纯只是因为她喜欢这出戏和伊索尔德这个人物。

联想卡塔琳娜的出身，不难想象她的家庭教育颇有些自由派的背景。这出戏里充满了激越的和弦与奔腾的情感，并且因此受到当时主流评论的轻视乃至驱逐。而伊索尔德每每唱到那些最具英雄色彩的辉煌主题时，她总是在对骑士的道义与国王的权威进行不加掩饰地高声嘲弄。伊索尔德的激进个性赋予了演员以姿态骄矜的正当理由，卡塔琳娜感到表演起她来确实得心应手，这份顺利也在加强她的舒适感觉。

“在那白昼虚假的光辉中/微光只是些虚妄的幻影”

“因为一个死尸般的新娘/被他献给了他的君王！”

卡塔琳娜愿把这险恶而绝美的戏词在日记本上时常抄写。

而副院长喜欢的是瓦格纳歌剧，喜欢这种由日耳曼语言表达出的充满日耳曼特性的内容。在这个时代，歌剧这门艺术具有稳定的产业体系，经纪公司很容易计算每场演出都能卖出多少票，但他认为正在此时才应该拥有更多观众。他赞同这种具有奠基能力的艺术，足以震慑一切帝国通用语不够流利的平民和旧同盟人。相比之下，他对军事史不太关心，对瓦格纳在第二次世界大战中的立场从不表示反对。或许有理由相信，他真的不知道菲利克斯的生父生前的旗舰叫什么名字。

排练时，菲利克斯的表现让卡塔琳娜刮目相看。原来这个花花公子在艺术上这么态度认真、肯花时间，而且天赋很好。她开始在排练间隙喝水时也偷看菲利克斯，有时还会偷偷想道，她好像有些明白那些女孩为什么对他如此趋之若鹜了；但她总不会叫别人发现的。

正式公演那天，第二幕舞台上倾泻着一整片靛蓝色灯光，模仿着那允许特里斯坦与伊索尔德的私情如藤蔓般野蛮而迷幻地自由生长的，贞洁的、转瞬即逝的暗夜。

而菲利克斯那对有着大气圈最上层的天空颜色的双瞳，整个儿沉浸于其中，连缀成一张极为深远的闪光的星夜。

在天真的骑士与骄傲的公主连篇累牍地对唱着欢爱的狂喜的时候，卡塔琳娜就站在舞台另一侧守望着他，保持着一贯的清醒，明明白白地领悟到她自己陷入了无可挽回的迷恋。

9.

亚力克一直说要寻个日子来看菲利克斯排练，实际上连毕业公演也终究没能看上。这也难怪：除了名义上还没经历过预定于明年举行的亲政仪式，十九岁的他已接过了几乎全部皇帝政务。有一个以勤政闻名的父君，他又怎么能允许自己连这种几乎是最容易接近的标准也不能达成呢？

但他对菲利克斯说话算话。由某个皇室背景的文教基金会出资，一个以菲利克斯和卡塔琳娜为男女头牌的新剧团迅速拔地而起，规模不大，格调却绝非寻常，整个本该具有长远传统的业界为他们大开绿灯，经营状况一开始就十分良好，此后也持续得到慷慨的投资。

当有人想要深究这个神奇的剧团的背景时，很容易被人们发现的是，是那位副院长在捧这个剧团。当人们发现他的旧门阀贵族出身，并且迅速发散到他可质疑的审美倾向，开始对他保守的意识形态加以讽刺时，绝大多数猎奇者的胃口便就此得到满足。一般人将很难发现，在艺术界之外，对这个剧团过问最多的人是玛林道夫家的旧门生。

希尔德自动地一天天从国政上抽出手来，却不意味着她可以停止工作。越是重新回到皇帝辅佐之臣的位置上，她越领悟到这才是对她来说最舒适的职业。或许从某种角度而言，亚力克不像莱因哈特那样引人担忧，但她替皇帝注意周围的警惕目光却不可因此放松。

回忆前朝往事，始终没能说出她对罗严塔尔的顾虑，引起莱因哈特足够的重视，是为数不多值得她悔恨的失误之一。菲利克斯或许真有驰骋天空的天赋，但很遗憾，如果可以，她宁愿这孩子能一辈子停留在大地上。

菲利克斯进幼年学校时，希尔德没有立场干涉米达麦亚的决定；但菲利克斯后来毕竟没有去上士官学校，足以见得希尔德对亚力克的教育并不是没有起到效果。菲利克斯的剧团最好要发展得很好，好得不能更好。

剧团蹿红很快，果真吸引了大量新观众，人们将这对金童玉女赞为不世出的天才。他俩的毕业公演录像销量很好，剧团成立后却从不再在剧场演出《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》了。这却引来了民间更加狂热的讨论和追捧，几乎成了尽人皆知的大噱头。

转年帝都举行盛大仪式，高调还政于罗严克拉姆王家。大操大办本来不是黄金狮子朝的传统，而为了向整个宇宙宣誓幼帝亲政的合法性，即便当事者们各有各的苦涩感，有些样子却是不得不做的。各界意见领袖齐聚于费沙，论坛沙龙加上艺术节要连办三天三夜。预测演出名单提前一个月开始炒作，成为坊间流行谈资，不知从何时起，无形中好像如果不能在艺术节上看到菲利克斯与卡塔琳娜的《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》，就会给这亲政大典留下永远的遗憾。如此一来，他们果然出现在正式演出名单上的时候，包括他们本人在内，无人表示惊讶或抵触。

公演前一天晚上，最后一次彩排结束后，剧场工作人员告诉菲利克斯，皇帝陛下在后台等他。

菲利克斯往往逃避去数他每年能见到亚力克几次，上一次见到亚力克究竟是多少天前还是多少个月前，想这种事情让他有一种他在接受皇帝施舍恩宠的令人不安又恶心的很不好的感觉。但是每一次见到亚力克，他还是会重新想起来，他爱亚力克，他需要亚力克呀。

亚力克就坐在那里，一边闭目养神一边等他，安安静静，不发出一点多余的宣誓话语权的噪音，但没有人可以轻易地经过他、忽视他而不感到异样。他穿着简素的便服，但想必没有人会将他与世上其他平庸的凡夫俗子们弄混。也一定没有人会怀疑亚力克的新政权的正统性，他真的太像那位过于伟大的以一己之力颠覆了全宇宙的皇帝莱因哈特，人们甚至可以直接对着亚力克朗诵那些写给莱因哈特的赞美诗，透过他们父子二人光辉灿烂的美貌而直观地理解先民们对太阳源远流长的崇拜。

太阳！特里斯坦最恨太阳……

亚力克对他张开双臂，像个最贤明最仁德的名君一样亲切地招他过去坐在他身边，问菲利克斯是不是已经见过那几位他不太记得住名字的某院士、某校长和某会长。

“见过了。”

“如何呢？”

“……”菲利克斯顿了一顿，而亚力克对他露出一个高雅不失俏皮的笑容，像是绽开一朵粉色的蔷薇，于是菲利克斯继续说道：“市侩是藏不住的，会在举手投足之间溢出身体。他们表现得好像把同样的观点换着包装重复说上二十次，也永远都会有人听。但我想他们也不是完全没有实践成功过？”

亚力克笑容愈加活泼，握住他双手。“我的朋友，未来必是属于你的。”

先帝的建设性才华还几乎没有得到施展，就随着他年轻的生命一同从宇宙中逝去了。人们惋惜，如果皇帝莱因哈特曾读懂过诗歌与绘画，他是否也可以读懂臣民的心，读懂他自己的心？……在他身后，人们更加大胆地批判起了“皇帝本身就是最出众的艺术品，因此不懂得文艺反倒更好”这种曾经感动过许多人的观点。即便同意这种方法在武力扩张的时代确实可以行得通，但到了和平的治世，到了专制王政必须要追求和谐地统治那些拥有过一种与自身完全相反、甚至经过长期敌我斗争的主义的广阔土地的时代，新皇不可以不更加重视形而上的世界。

最适合新王朝的文化，应该是既不同于黄金树王朝的文化，也不同于自由行星同盟的文化。只有自由表达的、不被任何人主导的议论，才能包容与冲淡一切矛盾与反对的声音。新皇应该要可以理解所有观点，支持民众说所有话；所有的思想都住进皇帝的宝库中，就没有其中任何一种可以真正指导得了他……

“人的活动受意志的主宰，人生在世就是忍受痛苦，只有爱情能让人从这种无限痛苦中逃脱。”菲利克斯对这类哲学感到天然的亲近感。

至于亚力克，他阅读叔本华毫无障碍，也可以听懂瓦格纳。但若有人把这样的句子读给他听，他将不得不为了不嗤笑出声而努力忍耐。

亚力克会全力支持菲利克斯选择去做的所有事，请人捧他做最红的男演员——他已设计好了，菲利克斯一旦积累出足够的成绩，他就会立刻赋权他去领导整个帝国的西洋古典哲学艺术，把这个部门里陈腐得带着霉味的冢中枯骨全都连棺材掀翻——但是不可以再加上经常亲自来看他演的戏。正如莱因哈特只要给艺术家出钱就够了，没必要再出耳朵和眼睛。希尔德不需要亲自痴迷于珠宝和赛马，只需要有一双鉴别那个领域的专家的慧眼……

“亚力克，您知道吗？特里斯坦很疯狂，也有很多痛苦，像个浑身长满了一年到头发炎的旧伤口的残废一样不能见光。他被自己的爱人耻笑，被自己的主君唾骂，被世间的正道放逐。他会当场死在舞台上。我时常怀疑，这样一个男人是否太不适合来参加您的仪式？”

亚力克似乎感知到自己掌中交握的双手有些打冷颤，他仁爱地微笑起来，纯洁地轻抚菲利克斯的脸颊。

“你的女主演与你的老师看这出戏的方法都跟你不一样，对吧？艺术能有多么宽广啊，菲利克斯！予愿保证，你们演唱的‘爱之死’会赋予德意志古典以新的含义。”

亚力克，他的挚友，他的皇帝！他能在自身的光源下观照他臣民们的情绪与动机，唯独看不到竟然有人还敢爱他！在这个静谧而亲密的夜晚的掩护之中，菲利克斯或许都可以要求跟他接吻，祈愿赞美他美丽的金发与红唇的荣幸，他不会拒绝，却不知道他那颗心竟然是可以拿出来给人的！

难怪古代传说在虔诚地崇拜太阳的同时，总会那样冷酷地嘲笑妄想将太阳据为己有的人！

10.

“不管暗夜向你展示了什么/白昼的星辉那至高无上的权力/都让你必须向他臣服/孤身一人/在那荒芜的光辉下/度过一生”

菲利克斯不太愿意演《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》；这出戏让他感到恐惧。

处在一场旷世狂热的偷情中的作曲家，创作出了又漫长又密集的能够引出人们心中最激烈最隐秘的情感的旋律，太过热切而显得近乎淫荡。

他要怎么做到在亚力克面前表演特里斯坦，还能不暴露出他内心软弱的爱情呢？

当夜幕又一次降临在舞台上，整个封闭的剧场反而仿佛在空间与时间上都得以无限延展。上达天听的管风琴在穹顶中庄严地回荡，带他去到他仍然向往着却注定无缘真正置身其中的宇宙。世间万物都消失了，观众席中的那双蓝眼睛成为了夜空中最辉煌的星辰。他与伊索尔德在凉夜深处互相依偎，心里想的全是皇帝。他头一次羡慕起了特里斯坦，勇敢地揭破自己心中可耻的嫉妒，被所爱用不留情面的驳斥拯救之后，相约去永恒的忘却世界……

白昼再次恶毒地降临在他头顶，灼热的白炽天光像是要将他全身烧为灰烬，他高声诅咒着空茫白昼的虚伪权威，太阳周围一层又一层缠绕着轻浮的云翳与尘埃，将过于强盛的光芒喧嚣地折射出致盲的漫反射。

特里斯坦在无边狂喜之中奔向爱情，然后还是死了。

幕布合上又打开，菲利克斯走出来谢幕。他说，用那把被认为是表达忠诚时发音最美的嗓音说：

“献给我的皇帝。献给黄金狮子旗。”

亚力克带着神圣而柔和的微笑对人们鼓掌示意。

于是菲利克斯又说：“借这个荣幸的机会，我愿为您愉快的仪式多添一份喜悦。我想向我们的伊索尔德求婚。卡塔琳娜，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

卡塔琳娜并不会因此就觉得受辱。她知道菲利克斯爱皇帝，谁能看不出菲利克斯爱皇帝？他若不爱皇帝，又怎么会在暗夜中对星辰露出那样使她魂惊魄动的神情呢？菲利克斯固然很愚蠢，但那又怎么样呢？皇帝又能给菲利克斯什么？凶险的白昼可以用荣耀囚禁帝王，可以用诡计欺骗骑士，却永远不能蒙蔽勇敢而精明的伊索尔德！

在潮水般掌声中，她冲上去，拥抱了衣衫褴褛的男孩。

11.

婚礼这天下着连绵的小雨，湿漉漉绿油油的草坪在新人白色礼服的小腿处溅上欣喜的泥泞。

菲利克斯没在现场看到亚力克，感到理所当然的同时，又不知为何似乎松了口气。

他会忘记自己窥视过宇宙，忘记自己自私地爱过太阳。他也不知道自己究竟能不能做到，不知道这份决心能持续多久，但他会尝试的。很难确定罗严塔尔会不会为他高兴，但米达麦亚的确为他高兴了……

新房还得几个月才能装修好，菲利克斯回到自己离家出走以后一直居住的出租屋。还没来得及好好整理与单身汉人生告别的心情，他就突然被扑倒在床上。是双人床，躺过数不清的女人，没什么不能承认的……但是——

亚力克跨在他身上，被雨水浇得湿淋淋的，水滴越过他黄金的发梢，垂直砸落到菲利克斯脸颊上。逆光的灰暗空间之中，他浮在半空中的蓝眼睛却粲如星火，不容逃避地紧锁着菲利克斯的视线。

这似曾相识的一幕似乎立刻将菲利克斯粗暴地拽回六年前那个阴雨连绵的午后，又逼迫他一个接一个地回想起他这并不算长的二十年生涯中为亚力克心痛过的每次瞬间。菲利克斯不情不愿地陷入失语状态。

菲利克斯这个胆小鬼又想逃了。亚力克想道，逻辑飞跃，语无伦次。菲利克斯是不是还以为他不知道——或许他的确曾经蒙在鼓里过吧，但如果他看到菲利克斯要娶伊索尔德，他还能反应不过来，那未免也太过愚蠢了吧！

菲利克斯已经自暴自弃了，但亚力克也不会输。就算菲利克斯结婚了，亚力克也决定要纠缠他一辈子。有个疯子爹就很了不起吗？他可是皇帝，而且还是绝症患者。谁怕谁啊，来吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 卡塔琳娜这个名字的意思是pure。瓦格纳歌剧曾受到反犹太主义的推崇。然后我就想不到注释还要讲什么了。如果有看不懂的地方欢迎直接问。


End file.
